(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device and an inspection device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use. The LCD generally includes two display substrates with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light through the generated electric field, thus displaying images.
The LCD device is manufactured through various process operations, such as a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate process, an opposing substrate process, and a liquid crystal process. Each process influences a process factor affecting an influence to an image quality of the LCD device, so that the process factor may be changed according to a variable generated in the processes.
For example, gamma is expressed by a method of representing a difference in brightness recognized by the eyes of a person by a gray scale in a voltage-transmittance curve, and an inherent gamma characteristic of the LCD device is determined according to a manufacturing process of the LCD device.